


The Courtroom Chronicles

by louvelocked



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I put those together on purpose, Law School, Lawyer, M/M, One Direction Preferences, Smut, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, seriously this fic is about law school and sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvelocked/pseuds/louvelocked
Summary: AU where Louis is a determined law school student and defense-attorney-wannabe while Harry is the self assured, flirty new kid who somehow becomes the only one who can compete with Louis (Louis absolutely hates this even though his competitive ass aches for a good challenge). Louis can't decide if he likes him or not, featuring Niall as his loyal tag along, and some other characters shake things up.This is loosely based on How To Get Away With Murder, watch it dudes.





	1. Chapter 1

Anyone whose ever been a student could tell you that missing your alarm is exceptionally frustrating. Especially when there's a freezing chill in the air that brings blue-tinged lips and weary streets glossed over completely with delicate sheets of ice. 

Louis Tomlinson would agree. The cold was seeping into his gloves so harshly that his fingers ceased to even bend properly. They stiffened as he made his way out of his car, bag just barely hanging off his shoulder, and a Starbucks cup in his hand. He hurriedly kicked the door shut with his foot while shoving his car keys in his khaki pocket, and started his slow descent towards his university. 

10:45 was too long past his 10:30 calltime for his liking, and he just knew his professor would have something to say about it. That woman was a raw bundle of pure energy crammed into a small body, too small for her personality. Louis grew used to it, motivated by his drive to become the best defense attorney this unreservedly assfucked world has ever seen. 

In Louis' defense, his phone died in the middle of the night and it was 20-minutes-too-late by the time he woke up and got a good look at the time. And yes, the Starbucks stop was necessary, Louis can't take mornings unless there's a festive colored piece of cardboard filled with freshly brewed hazelnut in his hand. 

Most days Louis was on time to his classes, early even, but now he's practically ice skating to the enterance 20 minutes late while playing a game of 'don't drop the coffee cup.' He can't decide if he'd rather drop the cup or bust his head open falling on the ground. 

"Bloody Hell." He whispered to himself, flailing his free arm out to keep his balance. 

It was a short walk from his car to the door, but the ice on the ground was so thick that it showed a reflection as clear as a mirror of the heavy, grey sky above him. Louis hauled the door open and stepped inside, immediately greeted with a warmth that engulfed him like a blanket of heat. He puffed out a breath of relief and wondered why the hell the drab of cold weather had to linger for so long. 

It was 10:50 by the time Louis managed to enter his class silently and peel off his gloves so he could give his poor fingers the warmth they deserve. He always takes a grim pride in his ability to be right on time, it shows dedication. So naturally he was a little shameful when he was late for the first time. 

"Louis," His professor, Ms. Brooks, called suddenly, "You're late?" 

He blinked, easing his arms down from where they were taking his coat off in a moment of panic. It was like all his limbs were being surrounded in a dulge of ice water. 

"I..have a good reason." 

It was partly true. Louis surely had a reason, but that reason being a good one was debatable. He didn't know what to expect. 

"No time for good reasoning honey," Ms. Brooks shook her head. Her bulging eyes were on Louis, the staring kind that always seemed about to jump from their sockets, caused in some degree, perhaps, by the black-rimmed eye-glasses she constantly wore. "We have a new addition to the family and you're going to run through a practice trial against him." 

Immediately Louis felt his mouth form into a rigid grimace. His insides felt warm with an unpleasant feeling toward having new competition. 

It's not like Louis' a slight narssicist when it comes to law school or anything. (psh certainly not) He just happens to get very upset when someone else is able to show him up. Some may consider this a dangerous trait to have when you attend the most prestigious law school in his country, but Louis just calls it ambition. 

He maintained as much composure as he could while walking down to one of the long rectangle-shaped tables. There was already several other students bustling about like enchanting shoals of fish, taking their roles as either jury, or witnesses. 

This game is undoubtedly Louis' favorite. Ms. Brooks tosses a case at them and each student takes on a role, the two attorneys are pre-selected, and Louis was almost always one of them. He was no doubt – and he knew it well enough himself – a passionate young man; his fervent determination and strength did not show itself bashfully in the "court-room," defending or accusing whom he was proposed to. 

Ms. Brooks was settled in her place at the mock judges stand, all seriousness taking over her features. 

"Alright class," she adjusted her glasses, "Styles vs. Tomlinson." 

Louis directed his attention to the new student placed on the opposite side of the room. His hair, dark and lustrous, had a sheen like fine firewood. But that comparison isn't entirely fair, Louis supposes. Firewood doesn't swish gently like his hair does when he runs his fingers through it. A shiny varnish catches merely light around it, but the depths of that deep chestnut brown reflected all the radiance of his smile, and there were dimples too. He appeared bookish, like the inside of his persona was a charming prince. 100% lady killer, Louis decided. 

"A college student is charged with first degree murder and criminal hazing after a member of his fraternity falls to his death with a blood-alcohol level of .10." Ms. Brooks said to set the scenario, "Tomlinson, defendant, and Styles you'll be the prosecutor. You have 5 minutes to make your case." 

Louis went into his "lawyer mode" and glanced down at the case description as if considering options. It was a gesture he'd learnt to perform in order to placate classmates who were likely to display high emotions on being rejected in assisting him. 

"Give me the facts." He muttered to anyone who was listening. 

"The state of Ohio only charged Chris Hobbs with two counts," Holly, a cartoon-looking girl with dusky pink lips and flaxen hair piped up, "Count one was first degree murder under violation 2-745, and count 2 was criminal hazing under violation 4-1213." 

From beside her, Eleanor Calder, Louis' nuisance-of-a-girlfriend, swung her long legs around so they were dangling off the table she was sitting on. She had a case description in her lap, jumping in right after Holly. 

"Chris Hobbs denied all charges, claiming that the death of Joshua Archer was accidental, and soley the direct result of Mr. Archer's own actions." 

Louis jotted some notes down as fast as possible before sneaking a glance at Eleanor, who was already smiling at him. 

He knew the smile, she was waiting for him to compliment her. They'd been dating long enough for him to know what look meant what. She had her 'you're in trouble' face, her 'I want something' pout, and the good old 'tell me how great I am' smile. You'd be surprised at how many times Louis got in trouble with that girl as result of her overly-prodigious personality. 

"Beautiful," he said indirectly, swiveling around to face the classmates surrounding him. "They're going to argue involuntary manslaugter—" 

"—Obviously. I say we push the drunk factor excessively." Niall Horan shoved the last of a banana in his mouth and laid the peel on the table carelessly. 

Louis rolled his eyes. "I'm more concerned with the fact that the selected initiation activity put people at serious risk of death or injury." He took the case description from Eleanor. "That's straight up criminal hazing." 

"There's also no proof that the blood-alcohol level was high enough to impair Archer's judgment." Holly spoke up again, now hovering over Louis' shoulder. 

"Hazing is a class D misdemeanor." Louis muttered. 

Niall was now sitting on the table much like Eleanor, and leaning back on his palms. "Just tell 'em it was a suicide." 

Niall's tendency to be a lazy lawyer showed itself in that moment, sending Louis' nerves into overdrive. Don't get him wrong, Niall's a really nice guy, but nobody in this class is interested in being nice during times like this one. 

"The defendant can't just argue suicide in every case Niall." Eleanor said, clipped. 

Louis sighed. "She's right. There's nothing here we can use to prove Archer had a suicidal motive." 

"Alright ladies and gentleman," Ms. Brooks banged her gavel, "Let's begin with our prosecutor's opening statements shall we?" 

The new kid, (Louis should really learn his name) smiled in a way that didn't quite reach his eyes. They were lit with a charming self-assurance, and the forced expression of the contrary on his mouth looked comical to Louis. He stood up in all confidence, striding easily towards the center of the room. 

"Good morning everyone, my name is Harry Styles, and I represent the state in this case." He paced across the carpet, maintaining a strict focus. "Your honor, a precious life was taken, and it is vital that the peace is restored by convicting the man whom blatantly caused the death. This is a case about reasonable actions, and unreasonable circumstances. Chris Hobbs went way beyond reasonable measures for hazing, thus resulting the death of Joshua Archer. We will show that Hobbs undoubtedly put Archer in a situation that posed serious risk of death or injury. At the conclusion of the case, we will ask that you convict the defendant of the crime as charged. Thank you." 

Harry had a strong ability to maintain eye contact with the mock-jurors, and delivered his opening statement without hesitation. This created an unexpected twinge of nervousness within Louis, eroding all of the confidence he gathered. 

"The prosecution calls Ryan Smith to the stand." Harry continued smoothly. Ryan placed himself in the witness chair, folding his monsterous hands in his lap. 

"Could you introduce yourself to the court please?" Harry asked routinely. 

"My name is Ryan Smith, I'm 21, and Joshua Archer was my best friend." 

Harry nodded. "And why are you here today?" 

"My best friend lost his life because of an immature college student." Ryan played on, hands now clasping each other tightly. 

"Could you tell us about your relationship with Archer?" 

"Of course. He's been my best friend since third grade, and everyone used to tease him for being such a "goody goody." So, when we got to college together, we decided to pledge a fraternity together. He became very popular, way more so than me. It was so exciting to do big things with my favorite person, but now he's gone." 

Ryan's act was so convincing that Louis almost forgot he was in a classroom and not an actual court. 

"And how did the Kappas treat their pledges?" Harry egged on. 

Louis stood up hastily. "Objection! He's leading your honor." 

"Overruled." 

Harry grinned smugly, shrugging at Louis and then continued his slow, prey-seeking pace. 

"They were really nice to begin with, it was all very exciting." Ryan explained, gesturing with his hands. "But then they started making us do horrible things." 

Harry, visibly pleased with himself, leaned against his table. "Could you tell us what the Pikes made you do?" 

"We had to eat dirt, over-drink alcohol, clean toilets with toothbrushes. I once got so upset that I had an asthma attack, but the Pikes refused to let me get my inhaler. I passed out and woke up in the hospital." 

"And what happened when Chris Hobbs came to visit you in the hospital?" 

"He threatened me." Ryan admitted blankly. His hardened hazel eyes were focused somewhere beyond the jurors, like he has a specified focal point and refused to look elsewhere. 

"No further questions." Harry sat back down at his table, the same clean smirk as before still written on his face. 

Louis was all kinds of apalled. This kid clearly read over his case description very thoroughly and inhaled every detail like his life depended on it. Louis could already tell that Harry was just as determined as he was, and he's never been posed with that kind of threat before. Mock-trials in this class had always been way too easy for Louis, going against people who were predictable, or lazy. 

And it didn't help that Harry kept looking at Louis like he knew exactly what he was thinking. Harry's green eyes held aplomb, flecks of gold performing ballets in them and blinking almost agonizingly slow. Louis kinda really wished he'd stop looking at him, he felt uncomfortable, like all forms of his own readiness was being drained. 

"Very impressive." Ms. Brooks acknowledged quietly, though most students still heard it. 

Louis felt the fire of jealousy burn hot and bright inside of him, unfurling harshly and seemingly rising to choke him. Suddenly all his preparations fleed his mind like scared children, his brain feeling full of static like an old television set that's lost the signal. 

"Louis," he heard Eleanor whisper-shout from behind him. "Focus." She massaged his shoulders like he was an awaiting athlete. "You got this babe." 

"Would the defense like to cross examine?" Ms. Brooks asked. 

"Yes, your honor." Louis scooted his chair back and stood up, making sure to square his shoulders professionally. In that moment Louis kinda wished he was wearing a blazer just so he could smoothly button it as he walked. For now he just strolled to the front routinely, actively avoiding Harry's gaze. 

"Mr. Smith," Louis began. "You said that Archer gained more popularity than you after pledging, correct?" 

"Yes." 

"How did that make you feel?" 

"Objection." Harry spat out suddenly, leaning back in his chair. His brow was furrowed, pen tapping away on the table in front of him. "Relevance?" 

Louis shrugged nonchalantly, making eye contact with Harry for the first time. "Might be a little more relevant if you'd let me finish." 

"Overruled." Ms. Brooks stated. "Answer the question Smith." 

"I don't know, jealous at times maybe. Scared that he'd choose the cool kids over me." Ryan crossed his legs patiently. 

"Could you describe your relationship with Archer after he became popular?" 

"It changed a lot. He became distant, started drinking and partying more. We started to fight a lot." 

Louis chuckled quietly to himself, nodding and directing his gaze back to Harry. "Your witness." 

Holly, who was sitting nervously beside Louis' table, tapped on his back. "Louis." She said slowly. He was acting too unprofessional for her liking, and she could tell with ease that he was letting Harry get to him. "Ask him about the fights." 

Louis nodded once and turned himself back around to face Ryan. "Were you and Archer fighting the night he died?" 

"Maybe." Ryan spoke all too casually. 

"It's a yes or no question, Mr. Smith." 

Ryan paused. "Yeah." 

"Joshua Archer was drunk the night of his death, was he not?" Louis asked daringly. He had a good feeling about this, personal confidence beginning to erode him. There's no better time than now to be bold, he thought. 

Ryan sat back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his eyes like he was tired. I have no idea."

"You said he began to drink a lot more, and that bothered you didn't it?" 

Ryan squinted. "I guess so." 

"Is that what drove you to push your best friend off that balcony?" Louis questioned intensely, sending the mock-courtroom into a frenzy. 

Several gasps of astonishment were heard from the jurors, Holly sliding down in her seat and Eleanor shaking her head profusely. 

"Objection!" Harry practically gasped. "Your honor—" 

"Alright alright," Ms. Brooks rose from her chair, waddling herself to the front of the room. "Settle down people. We'll pick this up on Monday, very nice work today." 

Louis tried his absolute hardest to contain the smug smirk that was fighting its way onto his face as he approached his table. He felt invincible, like he'd just jumped off a building and survived. 

"Alright wild thing." Eleanor shrugged her laptop case onto her shoulder. "I don't know where that came from but—" She stopped, flipping her hair with the gentle move of her head, nearly bouncing on her toes. "I kinda liked it." 

Holly stood suddenly from her chair. "I didn't. We're never going to win again if you get that easily distracted by pretty Cheshire boys." She gave a Louis a look, but turned to saunter off dramatically before he could react to it. 

"She's just mad because Brooks won't ever put her on defense." Niall muttered almost incoherently as he swung his legs around to hop off the table. 

Eleanor nodded in clear agreement, stepping closer to Niall. She followed Louis' movement with her eyes as he began collecting his things. "You coming to lunch?" 

"Yeah, give me a minute." 

Niall and Eleanor exited the room, leaving Louis alone to gather his stuff (and his thoughts). A small beat of satisfaction passed through him at the thought of today's mock-trial. Louis could admit that this class needed something like that to water down the dryness they'd been experiencing for weeks now. It was like the cruel sun beating down on them, it's one malevolent eye unblinking, and the lack of water was it's co-conspirator with not even a drop to soften the desperate need for something, anything. The mock-trial was that drop of water the class needed to revive itself. Louis was growing impossibly tired of the same old routine. 

"Badgering, you know, is one of the most exhausting objections to make in court." 

Louis stopped his movement and turned around to come face to face at once, with Harry. For once he didn't look smug, but instead neutral, his hands folded together in front of him like he was trying to be polite. Up close Louis could really see his long lashes fanning out across his cheekbones every time he blinked, and his lips appeared fuller than from far away, pink-tinted. Louis decided that this kid could easily be casted as a teenage vampire heartthrob with his pale skin and perfect hair. 

"First impressions, you know, actually matter." Louis said in response, matching his tone to Harry's. 

"I have heard that you're pretty impressive." 

Louis knitted his brows together, shaking his head in disbelief. "You—" Louis cut himself off, struggling to maintain patience. "What does that even _mean_?" 

Harry let out a snort, amused, crossing his arms. 

He thought Louis' stress was funny. Watching his crisp blue eyes squint and re-open repeatedly as he spoke. He was cute, like the boy next door that everyone crushes on. His child-like button nose and mop of chestnut fringe only added to it, the only thing that made him appear older was his cheekbones, seemingly sculpted from heaven. 

"They told me you're like.. top dog around here." Harry said like it was obvious. 

Louis narrowed his eyes once again, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Groundbreaking." 

Harry laughed a little, sensing the sarcasm. He uncrossed his arms and shifted from one foot to the other, not sure how to carry the conversation. "Well, I transferred here from Bristol School of Law." 

"Why, was your subtle narcissism too much for them to handle?" Louis turned so his back was to Harry now, bending over to pick up his computer case from the ground. 

Harry shamelessly kept his eyes trained on Louis' ass until he straightened up and turned back around. "Funny. You know, you remind me a lot of my ex." 

"Really?" Louis didn't fail to notice the growing smirk showing itself on Harry's face again. "She must've been magestic." 

"He, was downright impossible." 

Louis' breath caught in his throat in that moment. He felt like all of a sudden everything around him began moving in slow motion, like in a movie where the plot hits its climax. All of his thoughts came to an abrupt, frustrated stop, and he was trapped. The room grew impossibly hotter, the back of his neck hot with unexpected surprise. 

"Okay," He said almost to himself, "I love a good meet and tease," He inhaled sharply, willing himself to act normal. "But Ive got to go meet my friends— and girlfriend for lunch." 

Harry was expecting Louis to be thrown off, but not this thrown off. The redness creeping up on the tips of Louis' ears and high point of his cheekbones was enough to make Harry all too pleased with himself. 

"I'd love to go with you." Harry spoke as Louis shrugged on his coat. "New kid and all that." 

Louis paused for a moment, all of his doubts crashing down on him like meteorites smashing into the Earth. An unexpected amount of uncertainty unfurled inside of him, but his mouth opened before he could do anything about it. 

"Sure." He blurted. 

And Harry, of course, was all kinds of satisfied.


	2. Ch. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry knows the game, and he's playing it.

"So you're like, really smart right?" Eleanor leaned over her cup on her elbows, thoroughly engaged in the conversation she was having with Harry. She'd spent the past 15 minutes feeding into  
the charm that radiated off of him, much to Louis' annoyance. "There's no way they'd transfer you here if you weren't." 

A sideways smile appeared on Harry's face as he leaned back in the booth they were sitting in. He shrugged one shoulder casually like scholarships were a trivial matter to him. "I guess smart is a word that could describe me." 

"I heard Bristol is really beneficial for prosecutors, though." Niall said from beside Louis, who was busy refraining from grimacing. 

"I'm more for defense." 

Louis stopped mid-drink to shift his eyes to Harry's in disbelief, nearly choking in the process. He coughed, pulling away from the straw and shoving a napkin over his mouth. Of _course_ Harry wanted to be a defense attorney. Because the universe just loves to watch Louis suffer. 

"Oh cool," Eleanor chirped. Louis could almost _feel_ her next words, as if Eleanor picked them up and laid them out like school clothes. "Louis is too." 

Harry switched his attention to Louis, not missing it when Louis almost sputtered out his drink. He was amused, struggling to contain the smirk on his face. "I've heard. But what can you say?" Harry raised his arms for dramatic effect. "The ladies around here must love a hot, up-and-coming defense attorney, right Eleanor?" 

"Oh I couldn't disagree." She answered, wrapping her arms around Louis'. "But this place is a constant dog-fight. Only the biggest and baddest get the bone." 

"So you don't think your boy here is the biggest and baddest?" 

Eleanor paused as if she were thinking about this, but her seemingly permanent smile appeared once more. "Nope, I am." 

"Right," Niall stood from the table to toss his trash in the bin. "Like this university isn't crawling with smart and idealistic brunettes with rich daddies." 

He wasn't wrong, Sussex was practically a bevy of poised rich kids turned rich law students. Intelligence and money bombed the system around here, you either had one or the other, and on some occasions both. 

Louis was barely paying attention to the conversation, watching the sun and Its rays like fingers stretching across the sky, filling the dreaded winter with its brilliance and a warm glow. But in that moment he felt compelled to defend Eleanor like a normal boyfriend would. 

"Hey, you don't even care about law school." He pointed out, propping his elbow up so he could rest his cheek in his palm. 

"Place full of snobby murderer defenders? I'd pass if I had the choice." 

Harry took no offense to this, instead finding it quite funny. "Why are you here then?" 

"My dad." Niall practically scoffed. He slid back into the booth, sighing heavily. "He made me come here, me becoming a prosecutor is his wet dream." 

"But Niall would rather watch golf and throw back æfterealo." Harry crinkled up his eyes at Eleanor like he was confused, so she rolled her eyes, and clarified. "Watered down beer." 

Niall couldn't ruin his reputation. "My beer taste is exceptional." 

"We can test that," Eleanor let go of Louis and scooted herself out of the booth. "Tonight at the Red Light." 

"The Red Light?" Harry questioned in response. 

Louis, who was still staring out the window, spoke up again for only the second time since they sat down. "It's a bar." 

Eleanor let a hint of raillery into her voice. "Yeah, they have draft and bottled beer so Niall can kiss up to his new bro pal." Niall glared at her with apace. "Plus, there's a party there tonight for the Osborne Law Firm." 

"How do you even know that?" Louis ripped his gaze from the window, looking at her incredulously. It was true that Eleanor was more of a dedicated gem, clouded by the expected garb of the law world, but Louis has yet to be accustomed to it. 

"I have connections." 

"Well, I'm always down for lawyers and alcohol," Harry flickered his enticing stare to Louis. "Especially in the same room." 

"Good. I'll see all of you there at 9." Eleanor bent just enough to kiss Louis, then straightened up and exited the cafe with the gentle swing of her hair. 

Louis was going to leave too. Get right up and make his way back to his on-campus apartment so he could eat the entire box of Cheez-it's in his cubbard pantless, but Harry spoke up again in hopes to keep the conversation going. 

"She's pretty hot huh?" 

Louis blinked. "What?" 

"Eleanor," Harry pushed. "A beauty. I'd be all over her if I were you." 

Louis was all kinds of confused. His brain felt like static, either firing off a million thoughts at once or giving him nothing at all. He felt the tightness of his jaw strengthen, willing himself not to glare at Harry. 

"Well, you aren't me." He said. He felt his words hit the table like dirty rocks. "I thought you were like — into.. boys." 

"Oh I am." Harry gave an almost half nod, no denial written on his face. "Girls too." 

And well, Louis _really_ didn't see that one coming. Something inside of him halted his whirlwind of thoughts, and he stared at Harry, unblinking. 

Luckily for him, Niall had something to say to break the horribly awkward silence of doom. "A ladies man and a man's man." He laughed out like he was impressed. "I should've guessed." 

Louis, on the other hand, wasn't sure how to react. It's not that he's homophobic, because he's _not,_ he's just extremely unsure on how to feel about Harry as a whole. He can tell by the way Harry acts around him that he's not-so-subtly attracted to him, and well, what's Louis supposed to do about that? It's not like he can tell Harry to back off, even if it is polite. And besides, Louis figured him having a girlfriend would be the deal breaker anyway. 

"So, how long have you been together?" 

Louis snapped himself from his thoughts upon hearing Harry's resonant voice and turned his head. "Huh?" 

"You and El, when did you start dating?" Harry repeated. 

"Oh," Louis blurted. "A year and 2 months." 

"They met in Brooks' class and fell in puppy love," Niall snorted. "The defendant and his damsel." 

Harry made himself comfortable, settling back against the cushioned part of the booth. "A year is a long time. I bet the sex is good then?" 

If Louis had a drink in his mouth in that moment it would've been splattered all over the table and dribbling down his chin. Instead though, he narrowed his eyes at Harry, leaning forward slightly, 

"Do you always feel compelled to be this blunt?" 

"Yes." Harry answered, just because he knew it'd send Louis into overdrive. 

Harry's only known of Louis' existence for about 4 hours now, and already he loves getting him fired up. Maybe it's because of the way his stony expression makes his angular cheekbones look, or the slight clench and unclench of his jaw when he's holding back the urge to say something harsh. Harry never misses the fires of annoyance smoldering in Louis' eyes, and it all just makes Harry want to anger Louis. He wants anger to boil inside Louis so hot that it churns within him, hungry for destruction to the point where he fucks Harry without mercy. Really, that's all he wants from him. 

"I should really get going." Louis announced after that, standing himself up and brushing his pants off. 

Niall followed Louis' movements with his eyes. "What for?" 

"People to see, things to do." Louis answered vaguely. 

He turned to walk out of the cafe before either Harry or Niall could say anything else. Truthfully Louis had nowhere to be whatsoever, 

He just needed to get out of there. 

* 

A distant, hazy chatter sounded among the room full of people engaging in inconsequent conversation at the Red Light that night. They were competing with the sound of music making its way out of the several speakers placed throughout the bar, age-speckled bar lights illuminating the wall containing every hue of amber liquid. 

Louis stood near the actual bar itself alongside Holly, sipping at his drink as he she spoke to a friend of their professor. 

"This is Louis, he's extraordinary at defense," Holly piped up all of sudden, grabbing Louis by the arm to pull him forward. "His role as advocate is to die for. So good at being empathetic." 

He chuckled a little bit, putting on what he likes to call his 'business attitude', and squared his shoulders back. 

"Oh shut up Holly," he laughed. "You should see this girl work her magic, she could get a serial killer an innocent verdict." 

It was true in the sense that Holly was just as good at defending as Louis was, but he never let it become a competition. Louis legitimately finds great contentment in working with Holly as much as he does in class. He could see both of them excelling in law and becoming recognizable attorneys. 

"Louis, this is Michelle Wiley," Holly gestured with her hands to the woman before them. She had eyes of palest blue that fixed you in ice and a willow-wand thin figure. Her hair wasn't so much blonde as a washed out brown, like it just couldn't be bothered to be any color at all. "She's the circuit judge at The Old Courtroom." 

"Oh you were the judge for CZ v. Kirklees Council." Louis marveled, his smile bright. "Very pleased to meet you." 

Michelle smiled back genuinely, unveiling her pearly-white teeth. "As I am to you, young man. It's always pleasing to see the youth hold such passion for Court." 

Louis set his half-empty bottle on the counter next to him, taking the opportunity to push up his sleeves as he spoke. 

"I always have! I used to play trivia games with the amendments in secondary school." 

Holly widened her eyes, turning to Louis. "Sporcle?" 

"That's the one." 

"Guilty. I had all the common court objections memorized so well I could say them in my sleep," Holly avowed. "I used to stand in the mirror like 'objection your honor, that's hearsay.'" 

Michelle had the pride of a mother written on her face, lips stretched back in a promising smile. "I can definitely see why you two were accepted into Sussex. You remind me a lot of my younger self." 

"You went there?" Louis asked, interested. 

"Oh God yes." Michelle let out an airy giggle. "Ages ago of course." 

"That only proves that the best—" 

Holly's sentence hung in the air like wet laundry as she was hauled back by her ponytail. She struggled against the perpetrator until she was able to stand and see Eleanor, anger apparent on her face. 

"I've warned you before about flirting with my boyfriend." She practically spat, not letting go of Holly's hair. 

Holly grabbed Eleanor's wrist, clutching it in attempt to get her fist to unclench. "What the hell are you talking about?" 

Louis stood back in shock, his mouth remaining in an uncharacteristic grim line as his girlfriend hauled Holly like a sack of potatoes. It was like his body was unwilling to take action, keeping him halted in his place. He knew Eleanor had the tendency to be jealous of Holly, but she never took it this far, not even close. Almost robotically his feet finally moved from their place, approaching the chaos. 

"I don't remember applying for a job as a school teacher," He muttered, practically manhandeling Eleanor off Holly. "I shouldn't have to break up fights." 

"And I don't remember them allowing pets in a bar," Holly muttered, smoothing out her dress with a deathly grimace. If looks could kill, Eleanor would be 6 feet under. "Control your she-hulk." 

Louis ignored this, turning to Eleanor. "Where the hell did that come from?" 

"Lowlife had it coming." 

"Just like you had this coming?" Holly leaned forward just enough to toss her bottle towards Eleanor, causing the liquid to splash all over her face and chest. "Fucking psycho." She shoved the bottle into Louis' hand and brushed her way past the crowd and out the door. 

A forming crowd watched the episode unfold in astonishment, their watchful eyes darting around the room in anticipation of what was to happen next. Michelle was no longer anywhere in sight, and Louis could almost feel his own disappointment sitting within him. 

"Okay 'wild thing', nothing is ever worth that kind of embarrassment." Louis said partly serious and partly trying to settle her down. 

Eleanor scoffed to herself, wiping the now smudged eyeliner from under her eyes. "Peer pressure." 

"From _who_?" 

Eleanor turned and gestured her head towards Harry, who was sitting at one of the bar stools, already watching Louis. Louis could've sworn he was going to go into cardiac arrest. 

"What did you do?" Louis asked him as soon as he found it necessary to get up from the bar. 

Harry stared at him. "You a favor?" 

"How is riling my girlfriend into attacking one of my good friends doing me a favor? Enlighten me." 

"I didnt rile her into anything." Harry corrected, smug as he could've been. "It's not my problem if she felt compelled to defend what's hers." 

Harry expected Louis to get heated, lose it and shout at him mercilessly thus showcasing the veins in his neck that Harry dreamt of biting. 

Instead, Louis remained collected, the usual unimpressed expression painted on his face. "You've really got to find some new hobbies. I don't think finding new ways to annoy me is going to suffice anymore." 

"I have plenty of things to do." 

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose momentarily. "Like what?" 

"Like her." Harry mused, eyes glued to an hour glass figured girl with hair that was deep hues of fierce crimson against her pale face. She walked in a high class way, long legs carrying her elegantly across the floor. Within seconds Harry was gone, following her like a tiger seeking its prey. 

In that moment, Harry Styles proved himself to be an even bigger wanker than Louis thought before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :-)


	3. Ch. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles is resistable if you try hard enough, (also, Holly Courtney rules the world).

Monday mornings were never ideal for Harry Styles. His mind is an absolute slave to his body-clock, and having to wake up after a weekend off sends him into complete overdrive every time. Harry's experienced approximately 417,872 Monday's in his lifetime, yet he still can't shake the feeling of dread when the day approaches. 

It reminds him of the times when his mum and sister would walk to the market at the end of their street to buy mini donuts for breakfast before school. He misses them, and the days when life was the opposite of stressful and strenuous. He used to be such an imaginative kid, a story weaver as soon as he began to speak. Fantasy worlds spread from his mind faster than the weeds grew in the springtime. These worlds spun in his cerebral cortex, sinking to the back of his consciousness after their creation. 

Now all he dreams of is the basics of life; marrying, having the job of his dreams, being stable emotionally and financially. He comes off as a promiscuous narcissist, but deep down he wants children to heal and unite, to take what is broken and make it work anew, to succeed and excel while being liked. He just doesn't know how. 

"Mate, you look absolutely out of it." 

Harry lazily lolled his head to the side to look at Niall, who was sitting casually on one of the lecture hall tables. His soft, Irish eyes were already rested easily on Harry. 

"It's Monday." Is all Harry had to say in response. 

"No way," Niall gasped. "I had _no_ idea." 

Harry would've made a snarky remark in response, but he was too busy making eye contact with an attractive male making his way into the room. He had blazing brown eyes, flecks of silvery light performing ballets in them. His dark eyebrows were slanted downward in a serious expression, his twining cords of muscle showing off due to the black tank top he had on. A prominent jaw curved gracefully around the strength of his neck, and he carried himself with confidence, like he knew he was attractive. 

"Who is he?" 

Niall followed Harry's eyes towards the opposite side of the room, only the bearest of smiles touching his lips. 

"Oh that's Liam," he settles for, "he's unbelievable at debates." 

Unbelievable was definitely a word Harry would use to describe Liam. Unbelievably _gorgeous_ that is. Harry found himself having a hard time not staring at the eye treasure. 

"Does Brooks find all her law students from modeling agencies? Jesus." 

Niall shifted so he was facing Harry again. "Funny, I thought she found them from the local asshole convention." 

If Harry was easily offended, he would've taken that as an indirect about himself. Lucky for him, he's not. 

"You think these people are assholes?" Harry asked quizzically. 

"Eh, some of them." Niall responded, vague. "Most of them think you're an asshole— actually, that's mainly Louis." 

Boy did that statement rile Harry right up. It was like a dog perking its ears up when the doorbell rings, that split second of a mere excited calmness before the wild barking. 

"So Louis talks about me," Harry couldn't contain his smile if he tried, "interesting." 

This sparks a burst of realization in Niall, and he wasn't sure what to do with it. 

"Your schoolgirl crush on Louis is the most interesting thing to happen here since our professors staged a walk-out against administration last semester." 

Harry laughed at that, a small little huff of air from his nose. "I don't have a crush on Louis Tomlinson." 

"You don't?" A hint of mockery slipped from Niall's lips. 

"Nope," Harry replied simply. "I just want to fuck him." Niall stared at him after that, so flawlessly amused that he wasn't sure how to react to such a blunt statement. "At least once." 

"Good luck with that, Louis' the straightest person I know." 

And Harry just had to disagree. 

"You must not know a lot of people." Harry practically snorted. "I can name at least five _gay_ people that are straighter than him." 

Niall was unconvinced, "He has a girlfriend." 

Harry could've died right then and there at how beautifully naive Niall was in that moment. 

"Let me introduce you to my friend, the closet." He said, licking his lips and sitting up from his slouched position. "When someone—" 

"—I'm familiar with the term." Niall shrugged. "I just really don't think Louis is gay, or closeted." 

The conversation ended at that due to Ms. Brooks making an entrance, her voice seemingly filling the entire lecture room. 

"Alright hormotional teens," She said with a faint smile, "let's begin." 

From the back of the class, Nick Grimshaw just barely raised his hand, "I wouldn't call 21 a hormonal teen, Leona." 

" _Hormotional_ ," Ms. Brooks corrected. "That's hormonal and emotional, which is what some of you are about to be when you get rejected." She moved her heeled feet across the floor and towards the chalkboard, "And we are not on a first name basis, Grimshaw." 

"Uh, Ms. Brooks," Holly suddenly piped up from her spot in the front of the room. "Rejected?" 

Ms. Brooks nodded, moving from the board to reveal the words 'court in real life'. "Yes Ms. Courtney. This week marks the beginning of a new competition I'm introducing, and I just know how much you all love competition." 

There was a sudden buzz about the room, everyone feeding off the excitement of the person next to them. Introducing competition to law students is like setting up an alcohol selection at an AA meeting, they live for it. 

"Someone give me an example of when an ordinary person might find themselves in a real-life court situation." 

A guy towards the middle of the class with molten-red hair sticking up wildly raised his hand, "When your marriage is a piece of shit and you have to hire a divorce attorney." 

"Language," Ms. Brooks paced back to the bored and scribbled down his answer. "But yes, good." 

"Or maybe when you happen to see someone get stabbed in a bar and you have to testify." Eleanor suggested without preface, clicking the pen in her hand repeatedly. 

Ms. Brooks didn't turn from the board but instead listed Eleanors answer as well. "Creepily specific, but good." This continued on until there was at least 6 examples written on the board, each answer better than the last because well, law kids are determined brats. "You guys are about to be posed with a court-in-real-life situation." 

"You're finally going to let us help your friend Michelle Wiley prepare for trial?" 

"Not directly," Ms. Brooks took her glasses off her head and put them on her face as she approached her laptop. "but yes that's the idea." 

"Oh shit." Louis voiced, louder than intended. 

It was the first time Harry even noticed he was in the room. He was dressed in a tight-fitting button up with the short sleeves slightly rolled up, and dark jeans that hugged his thighs deliciously. Harry had a hard time focusing after that, he was entirely too busy thinking about grazing his teeth over those thighs of Louis', and soothing the marks with his tongue. 

Holly narrowed her eyes, "This changes the game entirely." 

"I'm glad you think so." Ms. Brooks responded with complacency. "I'm emailing all of you a description of the case she has, your job is to come up with a defense that blows the roof off this place. Best four at the end get to work on the case officially. You'll have a lot of time to prepare, do so carefully." 

Harry was ecstatic. The word excited just wouldn't suffice because he felt like his heart might've actually jumped from his chest at such an opportunity. While Harry does fool around a lot, law school isn't just a phase to him. He never dreamt of anything more than he did becoming a real attorney, never wanted to pursue a status other than "lawyer." or "judge." 

"Hi, Harry Styles?" 

Harry looked up and was met with the sight of Holly, her books and laptop bundled up in her arms. Harry's never actually seen her up close, he can see now that her striking green eyes were lit with determination, waterfall of dark amber hair acting as a frame for them. 

"Holly Courtney, not only a law student but a law enthusiast." She introduced without missing a beat. "Seriously talk liberal politics to me and I might come." 

Harry raised his eyebrows, obviously pleased with her statement, and Niall rolled his eyes. 

"Don't tease the tiger with its prey." He muttered, scooting off the table and making an exit. 

"Yeah I've heard you're a bit of a 'hit it and quit it' kind of guy. Luckily I don't want anything from you, I'm all about business." 

Harry leaned back in his chair, sideways-smiling at Holly. "What kinda business?" 

"The professional kind," She rolled her eyes. "Which is why I've come to let you know that I look forward to destroying you in this competition." 

"There's four spots, if you weren't aware." 

Holly shifted her books to one arm so she could use the other to brush her bangs from her face as she spoke. 

"I was. I'll be one of those spots, and you and I both know Louis will be too." Harry was about to make another sly comment, but Holly kept going, spewing facts like a volcano. "Also, Liam Payne has a pretty good chance too. That kid is a legend if I've ever seen one, he lead his debate team to nationals three years in a row then graduated as valedictorian and got into Sussex on a full ride." 

"Wow so you just keep tabs on everyone huh?" 

Holly smiled, proud. "I do, actually. Which is how I happen to know that you were president of the Teen Court at your secondary school. And you transferred here from Bristol because you were caught fooling around with a professor, _not_ because you're super smart." When Harry had no response, Holly was more than pleased. "Exactly. Careful who you mess with, Styles." 

And with that, she turned away, practically strutting out of the lecture room with her black heels loud against the tile. 

If he's being honest, Harry wasn't sure how to feel. For such a small person Holly was surely a whole lot of intimidating determination, but part of him didn't care if she told people what happened in his past. He left Bristol for making out with a professor, not having sex with her. If he's said it once, he's said it a million times that he likes being challenged, and Holly was it. 

His main challenge however is Louis, who just so happened to be the only one left in the lecture room besides Harry. 

And well, we all know Harry wasn't going to pass up that kind of opportunity. 

"Waiting on me were you Tomlinson?" He said, approaching Louis with a complacent kind of smile. 

2 seconds into conversation and Louis was already uncomfortable. "Your ability to be egotistical in any given situation is appalling." 

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry responded, just to be annoying. Louis didn't know what the fuck he was talking about, ignoring his comment and continuing to flip through the book he had laid out in front of him. "Studying for our competition?" 

"No," Louis uncapped the highlighter in his hand and ran it over one of the pages. "I have other classes besides this one you know." 

"I do. We're in the same civil procedure class." 

Louis looked up for a split second to smile sarcastically. "Thanks for the horrid reminder." 

"Are you this hostile with anyone who's not Holly Courtney?" 

"Nope. You're just a nuisant exception." Louis concluded without thinking. 

Harry crossed his arms. "I'm not sure why." 

"Have you met yourself?" Louis actually set the highlighter down this time in annoyance. 

"If we're talking logically— no." Harry was waiting for Louis to get snappy with him again, but instead he went back to wildly flipping through the book before him, so Harry went for it. "By the way, I came out to Niall for you." 

Louis stopped turning pages abruptly, so abruptly he could've given himself a paper cut. "What?" 

"Told him that you're gay," Harry spluttered bluntly. "He didn't believe me." 

"Maybe because I'm not." Louis practically choked, avoiding even the most remote eye contact with Harry. 

Harry got bold, bringing his large hand to Louis' face to turn his chin towards him. "Not what?" He asked lowly. 

And oh God Louis can't _believe_ this is happening to him right now. It felt like his own personal hurricane, The panic started out as thin cellophane, something his fingers can pierce breathing holes in, but he felt it creeping higher and higher. 

"You know." Was all he could muster. 

Harry began a slow walk forwards, backing Louis up as he spoke, not letting go of his chin. "I do," Louis' back hit the wall gently, Harry's eyes clouding with desire. "But I want to hear you say it." 

Louis felt a ghostly hypodermic of adrenaline pierce his heart. It felt like his ribs were heaving, bound by ropes and straining to inflate his lungs. Harry was touching him and talking so gravelly that Louis couldn't _breathe_ and he didn't know what to do. 

"Say what?" Louis responded breathlessly. He wasn't sure if he was playing along or stalling. 

"The truth." Harry made it impossible for Louis to look anywhere besides directly at his face, running his fingers gracefully down the curve of Louis' cheekbone. 

"I don't like boys." Louis forced through gritted teeth. 

Harry chuckled darkly at that, bringing his lips to brush over Louis' ear, slipping his fingers through Louis' beltloops to yank him forward at once. 

"Then why are you so hard?" Harry barely whispered, and he felt Louis fucking _shudder_. 

He watched Louis' eyelids fall shut and his addams apple bob as he swallowed thickly. Harry was almost certain he had him, his head was a carousel of arousal that was spinning out of control, each one pushing his mind to blackness. He could just see Louis underneath him, hair plastered to his forehead and the subtle movement of his cock twitching as he moaned Harry's name unregretably. 

Those fantasies came to a stop fast as Louis came to his senses, shoving Harry away from him so suddenly it was scary. 

He inhaled sharply, moving from Harry to slam his government book shut, taking it in his arms. "Never touch me again." He growled, and stormed past Harry without another word. 

As Louis let himself outside into the delicate cold, his mind conjured the thought of Harry and everything that just happened. He forced himself to stay up-right and stop replaying the scenario. 

It took longer than necessary.


	4. Ch. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson couldn't possibly be anymore stressed.

"Why do first years always feel the need to wet their panties over you?" Eleanor set a container of salad down on the table across from Louis, pushing the chair out with her foot. 

Louis was huddled up at a table outside of the cafe, head bent over a notebook he was scribbling notes in. It was a fine day in Brighton to be outside even though it was winter. The week long freezing chill had washed every bit of sunshine from the sky, but now a tincture of freshness lingered in the air despite the snow still melting.

Louis looked up upon hearing Eleanor's voice, and shrugged. 

"Seeing how I'm a male version of Frankie Sanford that wants to defend criminals for a living... I'm not sure." 

"Well, it's annoying," she plopped down in the chair as he went back to jotting things down, "You're mine." 

Louis' disinterest showed itself as he kept his eyes trained on the notebook before him, mumbling a half-assed response. "I am aware." 

Eleanor waited for a moment to see if he'd say something else, spark up a different conversation even. She could tell he was writing in cursive by the gentle and elegant curves of his hand, watching it as she pulled the lid off her salad. 

"What's with you?" She asked, finally. 

"What do you mean?" 

Eleanor jabbed her fork into the salad, shaking her head to herself as she began ranting, "You've been acting so weird lately— actually not even lately, you've been acting weird for weeks now." 

"Define weird." Louis commented, still not moving his eyes from their strict focus on the notes. 

"You've been skipping nights out, being oddly quiet, spending all your time with Holly Courtney," Eleanor watched as Louis stopped writing but didn't look up. "I feel Harry showing up and you changing out of nowhere has a strong correlation." 

"It doesn't," Louis snapped almost immediately, "I couldn't care less about Harry Styles." 

Harry Styles. Louis hasn't seen him in a long time (mostly because Louis is a pussy that can't face his problems and he's been actively avoiding Harry). The last time they even made eye contact was weeks ago, when Harry practically sumo-slammed him to a wall and felt him up. Louis' been torturing his mind with schoolwork to try and forget about it, but he found it was more than difficult. 

"Really? Because I kinda _really_ think you hate him." 

Louis blinked up at her blankly. "Hate is a strong word." 

"I know he's like totally narcissistic and thinks with his dick," Eleanor cleared her throat, "but he gets along with everyone except you." 

"Oh he's venomous," Louis started, completely forgetting about the notes he was just so invested in. "He's always smug, about _everything_ , and he has sex with anything with two legs and a heartbeat. Seriously he'd go at it with a gorilla." 

" _Louis._ " 

"I don't know what you all see in him. He's a whole new brand of annoying." Louis concluded, holding his hands up in defense. 

"Who's annoying?" 

Eleanor and Louis both looked at the same time as Liam approached their table. He had a hat placed backwards on his head, a styrofoam cup clutched in his hulk-hand. 

"Louis is absolutely nauseated by the existence of Harry Edward Styles." Eleanor informed him. 

Liam pulled a chair out from the table with curiousity, making himself comfortable. 

"" Louis sprung forward in his seat, "I knew he was a vampire." 

"What's the big issue with Harry? I hear he's pretty funny, mate. Smart too." Liam asked, eyebrows shooting in the air. 

"Objection," Louis said, slumping back in his chair, "asked and answered." 

Louis wasn't even sure why the topic of conversation was still Harry. It felt like he was being dragged underwater, Harry's name filling his lungs and drowning him in loathe. 

Eleanor's eyes rolled momentarily, "You are so dramatic." 

"Attorney's tend to be." 

"Good thing you aren't one then." Liam grinned sardonically. 

"I will be," Louis straightened back up, taking the abandoned pen in his hand, "Especially after I win this competition and work with Michelle on her case." 

"God," Liam shook his head, "you sound like Holly." 

"That's because Holly Courtney is a wild law _animal_." Eleanor said with disfavor. Her salad was more than half gone now, placed to the side like she'd forgotten about it. 

"And Harry Styles is a wild animal in general." Louis muttered, fully aware of how shady it sounded. 

"Does this disliking of yours have anything to do with the fact that he has a raging crush on you?" 

And wow, Louis wasn't ready for that. Liam's paralyzing words spread through Louis' body like icy metal, it was a warming fear that he wasn't ready to confront. 

"He doesn't have a crush on me." He insisted harshly, but neither Eleanor or Liam picked up on his discomfort. 

"Oh come on," Liam laughed, "he talks about you all the time, asks questions about you all the time, he even told Niall he thinks you're closested." 

Louis wanted to die. 

"There is no closet, and I'm tired of hearing about it." 

"Me too," Eleanor chimed in, "you are my boyfriend after all." She scooted her chair so she was right next to Louis. "My totally amazing boyfriend that's going to let me see the defense he's working on?" 

"In what world would I let you see my defense when I'm competing against yours?" Louis asked, hint of a smile playing on his lips. 

"One where I'm not doing the competition." 

"What?" Louis turned to Eleanor in surprise, "Why not?" 

"Between all these classes, working, and leading the Criminal Law Society I just don't have time to be Michelle Wiley's pet dog." Eleanor explained. 

She wasn't wrong. Law school required a strict attendance and intense focus. Everyone around here thought and spoke like lawyers, claiming that Sussex wasn't just a place to get your degree, but a place to develop a lifelong association with all that is here. 

Liam couldn't have agreed if he tried, "But working with her will give you _incredible_ experience and will look good when you're trying to get hired." 

"I don't need it," Eleanor insisted, standing up to gather her trash, "Both my parents are law legends and I have plenty of other resources." She tossed the salad container in a nearby bin. "Good luck trying conquer Holly Whoretney." 

Both Louis and Liam watched her flounce away, her black heels loud against the concrete. 

Liam shook his head. "That girl is a piece of work."

Louis nodded in subtle agreement while he dug his blaring phone out of his pocket. It had gone off three times now, the buzzer vibrating like an annoyed rattlesnake. Louis was never good with responding to people. 

"Call me one more time why don't you? It's not like I have a life or anyth—" 

"Louis our apartment is on fire." Niall's voice affirmed through the phone. He sounded monotone, like he was using all his strength to maintain a calm composure. 

" _What?_ " Louis balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder so he could carelessly shove his laptop into his bag. "How did— you know what, never mind just.. stay where you are." 

"What is it?" Liam questioned, concern apparent in his voice. 

"Apparently my apartment is up in flames," Louis muttered almost half-heartedly, "This month is going so well for me." 

*

Nothing in Louis' face betrayed his fears as he approached the apartments, it was a mask of defiance and surety, and that's just who Louis is. The grief would need an out of course, but now was sure as hell not the time for it. Louis told himself to stay calm, his mind ordering his face to fall in line. Panicking would be a disaster; a show of weakness and an inlet for everyone else to panic too. 

Everything seemed fine as him and Liam pulled into the parking lot; no smoke, no flames, or fire trucks even. Louis' mind was still reeling though, conjuring up the most negative of ideas such as the building burning from the back. 

"Soooo," Liam gave Louis a look as they exited the elevator and approached the door to Louis' apartment, "Where is the fire, exactly?" 

"Oh you know, it went for brunch with its grandma, it'll be back later." 

Louis' sarcasm was the mask that covered his distress. When Niall said their apartment was on fire Louis was thinking full-on twisted plastic and charred wooden posts, chemical infused air, raging truck sirens, and all of his possessions alight. Instead he got Niall opening the door in sweats, his blond tufts matted down like he'd been asleep, mouth set in a straight line. 

"Would you like to tell me what the fuck is happening?" Louis said robustly, brushing past him and into the room. "I may have ran over a few sorority girls just to get here from the other side of campus." 

Liam came in behind him, snorting, "Hope you have a good attorney, that's a solid thousand dollar lawsuit. And that's with the insurance." 

Louis ignored this, still staring at Niall and not-so-patiently awaiting an explanation. 

"Harry blew up the microwave." 

Well, fuck. 

Harry. Styles. Blew. Up. His. Microwave. 

Of _course_ Harry Styles blew up his microwave. Because what better things did he have to do? 

Louis saw it now that he was looking. What used to be their microwave now looked more like a charcoal-black covered box, the inside cracked to pieces and bent out of shape. 

He wasn't even concerned with the fact that Niall over-exaggerated the "fire." It was more like 'why the fuck was Harry Styles in my apartment and how the fuck did he destroy my microwave' 

"Hey Louis," Harry stepped out of the bathroom, his jeans unbuttoned with the zipper down, both flaps hanging open carelessly. "You've got some great timing." 

"And you've got some explaining to do." 

Harry didn't bother zipping his jeans back up, fully aware that his white Calvin Kleins were on display. 

"So do you," He said, eyes rested on Liam. "Who's your friend?" 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Liam-not-interested-in-boys-Payne." 

"People can change," Harry muttered mostly to himself, traveling closer to Liam to offer his hand, "I'm Harry." 

"Oh I know, trust me." Liam said with slight disdain as he shook Harry's hand. 

"Great, now I'd quite love to know why you're in my home." Louis spoke up impatiently. "And why my microwave looks like a fireplace." 

Harry shrugged like it was no big deal to him. "We were just having fun." 

Louis wanted to drop kick him. 

"This is not a secondary school science class." 

Niall, who was now on the couch with a bag of mini donuts between his legs, turned to scoff at Louis. 

"Stop being so uptight, mate." He took a bite of the donut that was around his pointer finger. "There's other microwaves." 

In that moment Louis thought smoke might've actually started coming out of his ears. He kind of wish it would've happened so he could blast himself off to space to escape these insufferable human beings. 

"In that case, you can go buy one while I study for my legal methods test." Was all he said, brushing by Liam to go to his bedroom. 

It was furnished on a meagre budget but full of more warmth than you could imagine, only because Louis struggled with leaving home. So, he brought home with him in a sense. The back wall contained a large bulletin with countless pictures, awards, and important documents. The room wasn't that big, but still fit a wide desk with its white computer chair tucked neatly underneath, and a single bed on the the opposite wall. 

Louis had only been in there for 10 minutes when Harry made his presence known. 

He waltzed in like the room was his own, shutting the door behind him with a scheming sort of flush to his eyes. His arms were behind his back, dimples on full display as he tried (and failed) to contain his smirk. 

"How's the studying?" He asked, not moving from in front of the door. 

Louis blinked at him, the pen in his hand hovering over his book. "You're still here." 

Harry ignored this, taking his hand from behind his back to reveal a small square of cake covered in strawberries and whipped cream. He shuffled towards Louis and set the plate on his nightstand, sticking his thumb in his mouth to eat off the bits of whipped cream. 

"I made strawberry shortcake," He said almost proudly. "You need a break." 

"I've been studying for ten minutes." Louis responded blankly. 

"Okay, well, prove it." Harry took a seat on Louis' bed across from him. "What's the sixth U.S amendment?" 

"I'm not studying the U.S amendments, Harry." Louis' voice carried accidental hostility. He didn't mean to, really. Harry just brings out the uptight in him every time they're within a foot of each other. 

"But do you know them?" 

Louis rolled his eyes. "In Suits at common law, where the value in controversy shall exceed twenty dollars, the right of trial by jury shall be preserved, and no fact tried by a jury, shall be otherwise re-examined in any Court of the United States, than according to the rules of the common law." 

Harry was still smiling, but wider now, like he was a father watching his daughters first ballet recital. Louis _really_ wants him to leave. 

"Impressive." Harry mumbled, setting the legal methods book back down in front of Louis. 

A beat of silence passed between the two, both of them staring at each other like it was physically impossible to look anywhere else. It took Harry all the composure he could muster to keep from bending Louis over right then and there. 

It wasn't his fault that Louis looked _so fucking good_ with his undone fringe flopping down over the reading glasses perched on his childlike nose. Louis' t-shirt was also bunched up over his sweats in the front and sides, giving Harry a view of his smooth little hips. He could imagine leaving little marks there, scattered over Louis' precious skin as a constant reminder of what he really is. 

The thought left Harry drunk with desire, the kind that cracked like a whip and rose electrically throughout his entire body. 

"So did you need something or are you just going to sit here and stare at me all night?" Louis said impatiently, finally breaking the thought-provoking silence. 

Harry felt his attention shift back to the beautiful boy sitting in front of him. 

"I could," He replied, "you look quite hot in those glasses." 

And nope, Louis wasn't having that. 

"Alright, time to go." He got up from the bed to pad to the door and open it, gesturing for Harry to leave. "Go home and do something productive." 

Harry got up too, grabbing the plate that was left untouched on the nightstand and held it towards Louis. 

"But you didn't try this yet." 

Louis looked from the cake to Harry, "If I eat that will you leave?" 

"Sure." Harry challenged, eyebrows shooting in the air. 

Louis nodded, taking his hand off the doorknob and turning to take the cake from Harry. Instead of eating it, though, he mushed it into Harry's face, bits of it crumbling onto his black t-shirt. 

Harry's hands flew to his eyes to scrape the whipped cream from them as crumbs fell from his shirt to Louis' carpet. He licked his lips before smiling, not even bothering to wipe the rest of his face but instead stepping closer to Louis. 

"If you wanted to lick cream off of me, you could've just said so." He commented, voice almost instinctively getting deeper. 

Usually Louis would've pushed him away, grumbling quietly about Harry minding personal space, but this time, Louis was feeling bold. 

He got on his tiptoes just enough to put his lips to Harry's ear, his hand rested on the taller boy's chest. His voice was just barely a whisper, low and purposeful, 

"Too bad I like pussy." 

The words seemingly rose to choke Harry, Louis' hot breath on his ear causing him to swallow thickly. He closed his eyes and re-opened them shortly after, like Louis would just vanish and he'd wake up to realize that pretty law boys like him don't really exist. 

But Louis was still standing there of course, smug as Harry's ever seen him. Louis stepped away from him with a causal little shrug as if to say "oh well" and as Harry exited the bedroom he was only thinking one thing: 

One day he's going to fucking wreck Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im about to go on spring break so ill have tons of time to write some stuff, thanks for readin' and such :-)


End file.
